


【战山为王】你是我的白牡丹 番外01

by yjy7677



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjy7677/pseuds/yjy7677
Kudos: 7





	【战山为王】你是我的白牡丹 番外01

*深情王爷x亡国小皇子  
*OCC，渣文笔  
*圈地自萌，请勿上升真人

番外01

肖战进来的时候，王一博正百无聊赖地数着床上的花生，红盖头早被他丢在了床脚。

他听见声音回头，还未起身，就被一个满身酒香的身体扑了个满怀。

肖战抱的很紧，紧到王一博都有些呼吸困难了。他只能从侧面抬起右手，锤了锤肖战的手臂示意他先放开。

肖战把头埋进王一博的颈间，狠吸了一口独属于小孩的奶香气，这才慢慢松开了手臂。

王一博扶着肖战的手臂狠喘了两口气，才似抱怨也似嘟哝地说，

“你喝了多少酒呀！”

头顶上传来一阵轻笑。肖战摸了摸小孩柔软的头发，靠着他坐在了床上。

“你放心，我没喝多少。除了大哥和卓成，谁敢逼我喝酒。我只是很高兴。”

“高兴？”王一博侧过头，猝不及防地跌进一汪深谭。

肖战正用深情到仿佛能把人溺毙的眼神看着他，“是啊，我很高兴，因为你来了。”

王一博被肖战盯到不自在地低下头，泛红的耳尖却出卖了他的心情。

“肉麻。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，”清冽如泉的笑声再次从头顶上传来。肖战重新把王一博拥进怀里，下巴搁在小孩的脑袋上，“我是真心的。”

王一博的脸贴着肖战胸口，听到他急促地心跳声，犹豫了一下，也缓缓抬起手回抱住了面前的人。

感受到王一博的回应，肖战的手抱得更紧了。

半晌，王一博实在是有些透不过气了，只能拍拍肖战的肩，“好了，仪式还没结束呢。”

肖战松开王一博，顺着他的目光看到了桌上的酒杯。

“我竟不知道，我们一博原来还看重这些？”

听着肖战调笑的话语，王一博的耳尖愈发红了。

“嘁，不喝算了。”小朋友又傲娇了。

“喝，怎么不喝，喝了交杯酒，你才真正算是我的人。”肖战一边说着，一边牵住王一博的手往桌子边走。

“什么叫我是你的人！”王一博突地站住，连带牵着他的肖战也跟着止住脚步。

肖战宠溺又无奈地看着一本正经纠结从属问题的小朋友，“是是是，王一博不是肖战的，但肖战是王一博的，那么夫君大人，我们可以喝交杯酒了吗？”

肖战嘴上虽然不在意称呼，心里想的却是，等上了床就知道谁才是真的夫君了。

于是喝过酒，肖战一把拦腰抱起王一博，转身就朝床榻走去。令他奇怪的是，王一博在一声惊呼之后，居然也没有反抗。

直到肖战离床榻只有一步之遥，他忽然觉得浑身一软。他几乎是下意识地往前一步把王一博先送到了床上，然后才用手臂撑住床沿。

他垂着头喘了一口气，发现身上愈发无力起来。

最后还是王一博把他扶到床上躺好，而肖战这时候也已经想明白了。

他有些无奈地看着正努力保持面无表情，眼睛里的得意却已经掩饰不住的小朋友，“汪卓成给了你什么药？”

王一博给他脱鞋的手顿了一下，方才撇了撇嘴道，“让你动弹不得的药。”

“你想上我？”

王一博显然被肖战的直接给噎住了，过了几秒才瞪了他一眼道：“怎么，不行吗？”

肖战笑着摇了摇头，“没什么不行的，你若想，我给你便是。”

“你，”王一博有些吃惊于肖战的回答。他愣愣地看着肖战，他的眼睛虽然带着笑，表情却是认真的。

一时间，王一博反倒有些小人之心的感觉。

他不自觉地垂下头，直到一双温热的手轻轻勾住了他的手指。王一博抬头，发现肖战正看着他，眼神里是他熟悉的温柔。

“因为是你，所以怎么样都可以，我想要的是你的心，与形式无关。再说，那晚我把你伤的很重，这次就当让你报复回来好了。”

王一博没有说话，干净清澈的杏眼里少见的多了些肖战看不懂的情绪。

但他最终还是伸出手，开始脱肖战的衣服。肖战没有丝毫反抗，由着他帮自己解开腰带，褪去大红的外裳。

解开里衣的时候，王一博又一次看到了那些鞭痕。

距离那次争吵已经过去两个多月了，肖战的鞭痕也早就结痂脱落。只是有些伤痕深的仍旧留下了几条浅浅的疤痕，在玉色的肌肤上显得格外刺眼。

王一博的手缓缓地抚上那些疤痕。他的手有些凉，刺激地肖战的皮肤泛起一片鸡皮疙瘩。他的表情很淡，但肖战知道，他在难过。

肖战略有些艰难地抬起手覆在王一博的手上，“抱歉，我觉得没什么就没用除疤的药，我明天就去问卓成要”

“点”字还没出口，话音戛然而止。

王一博在吻他。

肖战仰躺着只能看到一个黑色的发顶，但他能感觉到一个柔软湿热的物什贴上了他胸前的肌肤，正沿着他的疤痕缓缓舔舐而过。他本能地想要攥紧拳头，却因为药物的关系只做到手指微蜷。

“一博，”肖战的声音微颤。

王一博没有理他，他的唇舌一路顺着疤痕向下直至腰际。而后，还是那双微凉的手顺着肖战腰侧的肌肤缓缓解开了他的亵裤。

肖战的那里早就起了反应。王一博犹豫了一下，缓缓伸手握住了那个已经半抬起头的巨物，然后成功换得肖战倒吸一口凉气。

王一博明显感觉到，当他的手握上肖战的分身时，那根巨物迅速地在他手里变粗变硬，灼人的温度穿透手掌直达王一博的心尖，他下意识地握紧了手。然后就听见“嘶”的一声。

肖战蹙眉痛呼了一声，然后有些无奈又有些好笑地看着王一博。

“狗崽崽，你这是要废了我呀。”

“我，”王一博听见肖战的痛呼就赶忙松了手，此时他两手垂在身在，看着肖战的眼神又是羞赧又是无辜，勾的肖战恨不得现在就翻身把人压倒。

就在肖战纠结着要不要教小朋友怎么替他纾解欲望时，王一博居然主动脱下了衣服。

刚才为了帮肖战脱衣服，他整个人都跨坐在肖战身上。此时他主动脱下自己的喜服，露出纤瘦却肌理分明的身体时，肖战只觉得呼吸一滞。

王一博本就生的很白，白玉一般的肌肤把他胸前的两点凸显得格外嫣红。

他正准备脱下亵裤，却发现肖战正一瞬不瞬地看着他，顿时更加羞臊。他情急之下用手打了肖战的硬物，果不其然又换来一声痛呼。

“不许看！”

这下肖战是真的有些欲哭无泪了。只要王一博喜欢，他愿意放下尊严满足他的愿望，但前提是小朋友知道怎么做。可现在看起来，他的狗崽崽分明一点经验都没有，肖战有点担心，今晚过去，他会不会死在这张床上。

然而，真正令他吃惊的还在后面。

当王一博脱去亵裤，重新坐回他身上时，他竟然没有把手探向他的身后。只见他半抬起身子，一手撑在肖战的身侧，一手扶住肖战的分身，然后对准自己的后穴，缓缓坐了下去。

肖战登时就惊了，“一博，你，”

不需要肖战阻止，没有经过润滑和开拓的地方根本容纳不下肖战的巨物，王一博只吞下一个头，就已经疼出了一额头的汗。

肖战也不好过，距离上次情事已经过去了两个多月，王一博的小穴比处子还要紧致。柔软高热的肠壁挤压着他的龟头，痛苦与极乐交替着冲击他的神志。

“一博，你这样不行，”肖战咬着牙握上王一博的手腕，“你把解药给我，让我帮你好不好？”

王一博蹙着眉看向肖战。他有些不甘心，上一次肖战虽然把他做到昏睡两天，但过程里他其实也是享受的。没道理肖战能做到，他自己就做不到。

王一博一狠心，又往下坐了一点。

“嗯，……”

只这么一点，他就已经疼到呼吸都有些不畅了。肖战看着王一博惨白的小脸心疼极了，偏偏他又被小孩下了药根本动弹不得。他只能一遍遍的劝小孩停下。

好在王一博没有死犟。发现光靠自己确实做不到以后，他虽然有些气恼，但还是缓缓提起腰吐出了肖战的巨物，而后转过身从床脚的被子里挖出了一个药瓶。

汪卓成给的自然都是最好的药。服药不过片刻，肖战就觉得自己的力气慢慢恢复了。此时王一博还坐在他身上，脑袋低垂着不知道在想什么，一双手落在肖战的腰侧，无意识的画着圈。

肖战早被他的指尖挠得心火旺盛。此时力气恢复，他一把揽过王一博的腰，就把人压到了身下。

重新回到他熟悉的体位，肖战看着王一博混合着惊讶和紧张的表情，俯身到他耳边轻声说，“别怕，让哥哥教你到底应该怎么做。”

语毕，肖战便一口含住了王一博的耳垂，他肖想这块嫩肉已经许久了。

“哈，”肖战的举动激得王一博浑身一颤，泄出一句轻吟。他下意识地伸手抵住了肖战的胸膛，却被人一手抓着压到了头顶。

把小孩的耳尖咬得又湿又红，肖战方才好心放过了那片嫩肉，转而吻住了王一博的嘴唇。

肖战的嘴唇偏薄，而王一博的嘴唇却有些肉肉的。肖战用牙齿轻轻碾磨着两片唇瓣，然后用舌头撞开了小孩的牙关探进他温热的口腔。

肖战的舌头扫过王一博的上颚，复又抓住那条软舌追逐嬉戏。

“唔，唔……”

王一博被肖战吻的喘不过气来，一缕银线顺着嘴角流到了下颌。

肖战顺着那缕银线一路向下，在王一博的颈侧留下几朵红梅，而后咬住了他胸前的红果。

“唔，别，……”王一博身子一弹，却只是把那颗果实更深地送进肖战嘴里。肖战也不客气，他的舌尖扫过红樱，又用吮吸的方式让它愈加挺立。

“左，左边也要……”王一博简直不敢相信说话的人是自己，他只觉得被肖战吻过的地方都如过电一般传来阵阵酥麻的快感，他忍不住想要更多。

小朋友都发话了，肖战自然配合。他放过右边已经被他吮吸得坚硬挺立的红果，转而吻住了左边，左手则顺着王一博的腰际一路向下，激起一片寒毛的同时，缓缓握住了王一博的玉茎。

“嗯，”脆弱被温热的大手包裹，王一博不可抑制地呻吟出声。而肖战却仿佛受到了鼓舞。

他的手顺着王一博的茎身上下撸动，时而用拇指抚过最上方的小洞，时而手掌向下，包裹住两颗囊袋反复揉搓。

“哈，……，别，肖，战哥……”王一博被强烈的快感激得胡乱摇头呻吟，没一会儿就觉得眼前白光一闪，抓着肖战的手一紧。

肖战看了看手上的白浊，舔了一口，然后吻住了王一博的嘴唇。

“你也尝尝自己的味道。”

王一博瞪大了眼睛，他被肖战的无耻行为震惊到了。

“唔，唔！”王一博被吻的说不出话来，也没注意到肖战什么时候从床侧的暗格里摸出了一罐脂膏。

直到微凉的膏体贴到穴口，王一博才轻轻一颤。

“一博，可以吗？”

王一博茫然地睁开眼睛，发现肖战正一脸认真的看着他，下身的坚硬抵着自己的小腹。从开始到现在，肖战一直在照顾他的感受。同为男人，他知道一直这样硬着有多痛苦。

所以他缓缓地吻上肖战的脖颈，然后轻声说，“你轻点。”

得了小孩的首肯，肖战方才把沾了润滑的手指缓缓送进了王一博的小穴。

肖战的手指一进去，就被柔软的肠壁争相包裹住。他小心翼翼地曲起手指，一点点开拓肠壁。他能感觉到小孩的紧绷，所以他重新吻住王一博的嘴唇，用最温柔的亲吻缓解小孩的紧张。

直到第一根手指可以在小穴中自由进出，肖战才缓缓加入第二根，第三根。随着手指数量的增加，进入的深度也越来越深。肖战小心翼翼地摸索着，直到他的指尖触碰到某点，王一博浑身一抖，出口的呻吟陡然变调。

肖战弯唇一笑，四根手指连番碾压过那点。

“嗯——，别，不要……”王一博抵着肖战的肩膀，接连的快感逼他的口中不断发出甜腻的呻吟，已经泄过一次的分身又颤颤巍巍地抬起头来。

肖战终于感到那里足够松软，他迅速抽出手指。

王一博只觉得一阵突如其来的空虚，他茫然的看向压着他的男人，然后不待他说什么，一个比手指火热粗壮数倍的东西猛地闯进他的身体，直达深处的那一点。

“啊！”伴随着一声高亢的呻吟，王一博一口咬在了肖战的肩膀上，而肖战则发出了一句满足的喟叹。

巨物被柔软热烫的肠壁包裹，肖战已经等不及小孩做更多的适应。他一把抓住王一博劲瘦的腰肢便疯狂地肏干了起来。

“哈……，慢点，战，战哥……”王一博在肖战疯狂的撞击下几乎说不出一句整话。

肖战的火热时而整根抽出又整根没入，肠壁被滚烫的柱身擦过，激起一阵又一阵的快感，王一博眼角微红，口中不断冒出甜腻的呻吟。

肖战却由不满足，他抱住小孩的腰把人整个翻了过来，小孩的脸贴着枕头，腰臀被高高抬起，而后，那根磨人的巨物再次毫不留情地冲了进来。这个姿势，那巨物几乎要把王一博捅穿。

“唔——，别，停，停下，唔……”王一博的呻吟从枕下断续传出。

肖战俯下身，沾染着情欲的低沉嗓音钻进王一博的耳朵里，“别停是吗，好的，我不停！”

说着一口咬住王一博的颈后，一边持续挺动下身。撞击的频率不断加快，囊袋拍打臀瓣发出“啪啪”的响声，王一博几乎被刺激地哭出来。他半个身子被肖战抓着，撑着床铺的手肘不住得颤抖。

“战，唔，不行，……战哥，太深了……”王一博的呻吟里已经带上了哭腔。他的两片臀瓣被肖战拍打揉捏到泛红，穴口的媚肉随着那根巨物的进出不断收缩蠕动。他的分身颤抖着吐出一点白浊，却被一只手掌堵住了前端的洞口。

“唔……战哥，让我……”王一博分身被束缚，难受地扭动起身体。

“再等等一博，等我一起！”

肖战重新把人翻过来，王一博细白的小腿被架到肩上，半个身子悬空，被肖战把着腰再次狠狠地撞进去。

又猛烈地冲撞了几十下，王一博感到体内的巨物再次胀大了一圈。肖战最后一次狠狠地撞在王一博的敏感点上，然后下一秒，滚烫的热液尽数喷洒在了小穴深处。王一博被烫得身子一弹，肠壁绞紧，粉嫩的玉茎也跟着吐出白浊。

肖战泄过一次，方才把人重新放到床上，相连的部位分开，几缕白浊从穴口缓缓流出。

王一博受不了这种羞耻的感觉，只好抬起手臂捂住眼睛，却被又被肖战拿开。

肖战重新吻上小孩已经被他亲到红肿的嘴。王一博还陷在高潮的余韵里，身子一颤一颤地，但他还是张开嘴，任由肖战的舌头钻进来缠住他的，然后抬起几乎脱力的手臂，虚虚地回抱住肖战的脖颈。

感觉到小孩的回应，肖战吻得更深了。然而下一秒，王一博感到某个熟悉的滚烫再次贴近了自己的后庭。

“不，唔……”

肖战一口吞下王一博推拒的话语，腰间一动，就顺着某个湿热的穴口重新挺进了王一博的身体。

今夜注定无眠。

\-----------------------  
我尽力了，果然看得多不代表写得好。我刚刚说了句什么……【掩面】


End file.
